La vérité vraie (et pas belle à voir) sur Hermione Granger
by Azaazeal
Summary: J'ai 19 ans, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et ça tout le monde le sait. Mes amis et moi avons survécu au pire mais ça aussi, tout le monde le sait. Vous pensez être assez balaises en psychologie pour lire en moi comme dans un bouquin ouvert, hors, petits présomptueux, savez vous seulement que j'ai un terrible secret ? HG/DM


**Note de l'auteur:** Coucouuuu ! Ce OS, fruit d'un Xeme gène tordu et d'un ennuis profond s'est écrit en 1h. Sur un coin de table. Je me demandais ce que ça pourrais donner une Hermione amoureuse, mais amoureuse comme dans les livres, genre, vraiment trop in love, pour ma part ça rend ça. Soyez gentils, j'ai rarement été aussi sympa avec elle. Les personnages appartiennent à, l'univers de, merci JKR...Bonne lecture ! :)

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**A.**_

**La vérité vraie (et pas belle à voir) sur Hermione Granger**

J'ai 19 ans, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et ça tout le monde le sait. Mes amis et moi avons survécu au pire mais ça aussi, tout le monde le sait. Quand j'y pense, vous savez à peut près tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi. Ce que j'aime, ce que j'aime beaucoup moins, voir pas du tout. Mes passions, mes amoures, mes joies et mes déceptions. Vous pensez être assez balaises en psychologie pour lire en moi comme dans un bouquin ouvert, hors, petits présomptueux, savez vous seulement QUI je suis vraiment ?!

Vous vous dites peut être que mon inconditionnel amour de la littérature couvre surement quelque chose gros comme un traumatisme d'enfance, n'en déplaise à Freud, je n'ai, hélas, été qu'une gamine très heureuse, dans un monde un peu moins heureux. J'ai eu des amis à l'école, de bons résultats en classe, je n'ai jamais été tripotée dans le bain par mon oncle ni même eu un seul bouton d'acné. Pathétiquement normale comme entrée en matière.

Quand on songe à mon physique, je dirais que, non contente de ressembler à tout le monde au saut du lit, j'ai l'arrogance inouïe de ressembler à n'importe qui dans le courant de la journée. Je soupçonne fortement mes parents d'avoir cochées les mauvaises cases quand ils ont passés commande au grand Dieu de la procréation. Génie intellectuel ou tignasse « super brushingable », mauvaise pioche, mon QI avoisine les 160.

Si je n'avais pas été moi, ne pas être moi impliquant forcément la non existence de terme tels que Voldemort, magie ou Harry Potter dans mon vocabulaire, je crois que j'aurais été…compliquée. Exactement, j'aurais été compliquée. J'aurais sûrement fait des études, parce que les études ça rend forcément les gens intéressants, et j'aurais probablement eu des tas de diplômes qui me permettrais de me rendre compte à quel point tout ce que je veux dans la vie, c'est ne rien faire d'autre de mes journées que ce que je ne puis me permettre raisonnablement. Je me serais mariée, c'est certain. J'aurais eu une voiture utilitaire, un pavillon avec une clôture, des enfants et l'immense honneur de participer à diverses rencontres fort peu épanouissantes pour la femme libre et indépendante que je suis mais obligatoires au CV de la « môman », genre : fête de l'école, fête des mères, colliers de nouilles et réunions mensuelle des parents d'élèves…Déprimant.

En somme, puis-je seulement penser qu'un psychopathe mégalomane souffrant du complexe d'Œdipe m'ai sauvé l'existence en lui donnant du sens ? J'ose.

Un qui devrait remercier Voldemort, c'est bien Harry. Soyons raccord voulez vous ? Sans Voldy, Harry ne serait pas Harry, Ils sont liés, c'est métaphysique. Comme le fait que 2 et 2 fasse 4, que le ciel soit bleu ou que Vincent Crabbe soit un irrécupérable imbécile.

Si on fait les comptes, Harry n'aurait pas « _survécu _», il serait allé à Poudlard et y aurait eu une banale scolarité, sans vague ni encombres, ponctuée d'heures de cours et de matchs de Quiddicth. Il aurait très sûrement eu des tas de copines, parce que pas mal d'entres elles n'auraient pas eu à craindre de se faire assassiné juste parce qu'elles auraient été hypothétiquement un bon moyen de faire pression sur lui pour que Vous-savez-qui puisse l'atteindre. Peut être ne serait t'il jamais tombé amoureux de Ginny Weasley. Sûrement parce qu'elle serait indéfiniment restée « _la seule fille de la famille_ », juste la petite sœur de Ronald et qu'il n'aurait jamais su à quel point son courage, sa loyauté et sa capacité à aimer autrui n'avaient pas de limite.

Harry n'aurait probablement jamais su ce qu'il possédait en lui comme qualités. Sa force, sa détermination et sa hardiesse à jamais endormi sous sa tignasse sombre et des kilos de parchemins au fin fond d'un étroit bureau du ministère. Plutôt triste comme perspective lorsqu'on connait la suite des évènements.

Moi, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un héro. Parce que c'est un héro. Il en a le charisme, il en a le charme. Indéniablement, la tête de l'emploi. C'est un homme bon. Il ne peut en être autrement. Harry Potter est né pour être héroïque, que cela lui plaise ou non. C'est écrit. Evident.

Celui qui est beaucoup moins évident, c'est Rogue. Il filerait des palpitations à un psychiatre tant son cerveau est comprimé par la complexité. Le cœur noué de secrets. L'âme noyée sous les regrets. En voilà un qui mériterait qu'on le dissèque. Il n'est rien que je ne désire plus que de savoir enfin qui est Severus Rogue.

Une créature mystique ? Un homme ? Grand méchant ? Victime, ou héro ?!

Une tête de mule, sans nul doute possible. Ah l'animal ! Ce type est une huitre, l'odeur mise à part, pour le faire s'exprimer faudrait être lui. J'ignore le genre d'enfance qu'il a pu avoir mais il est évident qu'elle n'a pas été toute jolie - toute rose. Je l'imagine abandonné. Seul. Incompris. J'imagine que c'est loin d'être un imbécile, même si l'évidente nécessité de prendre un bain lui semble encore un concept flou. J'imagine que des tas de trucs super profond et super glauques lui traversent l'esprit à chaque instant. En voilà un qui doit être torturé chaque fois qu'il respire. C'est fascinant. C'est dramatique.

C'est marrant mais je ne le vois pas en couple. J'imagine qu'un type de sa trempe doit être constamment seul, ça ajoute au personnage une note pathétique qui le rend d'autant plus fort qu'il nous inspire automatiquement de la compassion, il nous tord les tripes, le salaud. Quand on sait ce qu'il a fait on ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui, alors qu'il reste un homme froid, secret et toujours mal luné.

En parlant de lune, j'aimerais en venir à Luna Lovegood. Ne vous méprenez pas, je l'aime bien. Elle est…gentille. C'est ça, elle est gentille. C'est une bonne fille. Un peu perchée, mais inoffensive. Je crois qu'il devrait y avoir plus de gens comme elle ici bas. Vous savez, des gens simples. Avec des désirs simples. Maison, voyages, repas dominical chez grand-maman. Nous devrions tous être plus comme elle, et moins, comme moi.

De son nuage, j'imagine qu'elle ne connait ni déception, ni peur. Qu'elle ne souffre pas de ce que les autres pourront penser d'elle, que rien ne lui semble impossible, impensable ou déraisonnable. Quel monde fabuleux elle doit habiter.

Il me semble à moi tellement difficile aujourd'hui de rire d'un rien, d'être émerveillée pour tout, tout le temps. Tellement instable le soleil, tellement vile la pluie. C'est tellement usant de savoir qu'après le jour vient la nuit, que tout trop plein de bien appelle au mal. Que les gens peuvent aussi êtres cruels et égoïstes. Je vous l'ai dit, j'aimerais tant pouvoir être comme elle des fois. Simple.

Des filles simples, j'en connais des tas et elles, je les apprécient déjà beaucoup moins. Pansy Parkinson, on en parle ?

C'est pas que j'aime être méchante dans ce que je dis, mais tout en cette nana m'inspire du mal. Elle est comme l'antenne parabolique des enfers qui ne capte que la colère et la navrance dans tout ce qui l'entoure. Cette pimbêche avec tout ce que ça implique comme manières est tellement fausse que personne ne se fait plus d'illusions sur elle, son nez, on sait tous que c'est pas celui d'origine. Son 95D non plus. Alors ses discours sur la pureté de la race me font bien rire. AhAh ! Pour ce qu'elle a de pure, ELLE ! Pansy donc, me sort par les yeux. Crabbe et Goyle me sortent par les yeux. Je vous ai raconté la fois où ils ont pensés, ouais, parce que ça pense quand même, premier scoop, la fois où ils ont pensés être des types vachement drôles en tentant de m'inffliger une leçon publique mémorable ? Surtout pour eux ?!

Facile, ils ont rempli un douteux récipient avec tout ce qu'ils ont pu inventer de dégeulasse à l'aide de leur baguette magique et on patiemment attendu que je prenne les escaliers, Merlin merci, ils étaient eux plus chargés que le seau et ne sont tombés sur moi que des pétales de marguerites. Je songe depuis sérieusement à leur offrir un dictionnaire des sortilèges pour les nuls, ce qui leur éviterait à l'avenir de les confondre. Leur ennuis avec l'alcool et la bouffe resterons eux le grand drame de leur vie j'en ai bien peur. Donc, ces ignares de Crabbe et Goyle me sortent par les yeux au moins autant que des fautes d'orthographes sur une copie d'examen. Pansy Parkinson, me sort par les yeux. Malfoy, me sort par les yeux…

Malfoy je le argh…J'ai envie de le mordre chaque fois que je le vois, et de le secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à faire sortir toute sa saloperie de personnalité par les pores de sa maudite peau translucide.

Physiquement, Drago Malfoy est parfais et si la perfection devait porter un nom, se serait très probablement le sien. La finesse de ses traits, la pâleur de sa peau, le gris de ses yeux, la courbure athlétique de ses reins, ses larges épaules. Tant de filles se damneraient à trop l'aimer, j'aurais pu succomber, honnêtement, c'est un beau garçon et se serait sûrement très facile de l'admettre à voix haute si tout dans sa façon de se comporter ne me mettais pas hors de moi.

C'est plus fort que tout. Ca me vient des tripes. Lorsqu'il me regarde, j'ai l'estomac qui tente de se cacher derrière ma colonne vertébrale. Sa personne me révulse et sa façon d'être tout beau-tout plein à longueur de journée m'exaspère. C'est un serpent, il est vil, mauvais. Je préférerais avoir un Cancer que de lui donner de l'importance. Dire qu'il ne mériterait pas de vivre serait légèrement dramatiser la situation mais quand même, s'il pouvait avoir une existence complètement pourrie, ça me soulagerait d'un poids. Enfin, ça me soulagerait dans l'hypothétique optique ou je lui accorderais un quelconque intérêt. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. C'est pas le cas.

Bref !

Ronald.

Qu'aurais-je à dire de Ronald. C'est un garçon charmant. Charmant et encombrant. C'est ça, il a une personnalité encombrante, et c'est en amie que je dis ça. Non content d'osciller entre excitation et désespérance tout bipolaire qu'il soit, Ron semble souffrir d'un sévère trouble de la personnalité qu'on appelle plus poliment être « lunatique ». Tantôt blanc, tantôt noir, jamais gris. C'est fascinant cette capacité à ignorer la tiédeur. Il aime, ou il déteste.

J'apprécierais d'être aussi tranchée parfois. Ne pas me prendre inutilement la tête sur des questions qui n'en valent pas l'épuisement. Savoir choisir. Décider. Clairement. Nettement et sans un soupçon de regret. Prendre la vie dans la face, comme une grande. Je l'admire en cela.

Ronald est un ange tombé du ciel même s'il n'en a pas conscience. C'est un type bourré de défaut, de partout, et ce sont ses défauts qui le rendent exceptionnellement unique. Il est jaloux, envieux, buté, inconscient et morfale. Beaucoup se taperaient la tête sur les murs à vivre aux côté de quelqu'un de tellement désagréable.

Me taperais bien la tête contre un mur quand Drago Malfoy me traverse l'esprit, tiens. Rien que son prénom, « Drago », c'est tellement prétentieux, tellement m'as-tu-vu, tellement…sexy….

Donc, Ronald…C'est mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. Le petit copain que je ne mériterais jamais d'avoir et vous savez pourquoi ?

Moi non plus. Mais c'est ainsi.

Comme je disais l'autre jour à Lavande…Lavande…Vous savez ce qui est comique chez cette fille, en dehors sa formidable capacité à tomber amoureuse de tout et surtout n'importe quoi 20x la minute ? C'est cette formidable capacité à tomber amoureuse de tout et surtout n'importe quoi 20x la minute. Comme si c'était si facile d'aimer quelque chose ou quelqu'un aussi simplement qu'en clignant de l'œil. Ca n'a pas de sens. Cette nana est fêlée, c'est tout.

Elle est amoureuse de l'amour. Un bon film, une jolie fleur, de vieilles rimes qui ne riment à rien sur un Post it et elle s'enflamme. Fêlée je vous dis ! Elle tomberait amoureuse des arbres, des cailloux ou de la lune si ses magazines people ne le lui interdisaient pas. Rendez vous compte quand même que Lavande Brown est secrètement persuadée qu'en frottant très fort sur une vieille lampe à huile, un géni en sortirait ou qu'il lui suffirait de porter au bal des souliers en verre pour que son Prince Charmant vienne la sauver de son pavillon de banlieue ? Blanche Neige ? REELLE ! La petite sirène ? Elle l'a jetée dans les toilettes quand elle avait 4 ans. Nan c'était pas un foutu poisson rouge, puisqu'elle vous le dit !

BREF ! Aimer lui semble être tellement naturel alors que c'est tout sauf naturel. Elle nous fait passer pour des gens sans cœurs. C'est injuste.

Un autre qui devrait penser à en avoir du cœur, c'est bien Malfoy. Ce type est tellement égocentrique que s'il se croisait trop longtemps dans le reflet d'une vitre, se serait pas dit qu'il arriverait à se séparer de lui-même sans avoir des crises angoisses. Je ne supporte pas les gens nombrilistes. Ils y gagnent quoi ? Hein ?!

Une qui devrait apprendre à être nombriliste de temps en temps, c'est Molly. Vous savez, la maman de Ron et Ginny. Cette femme a le cœur sur la main et la main vraiment très large. Si je n'avais pas eu mes propres parents, j'aurais rêvé d'avoir une mère comme elle, et ne souhaiterais pas au pire de mes ennemis de perdre une mère comme elle. Il n'est rien qui ne soit moins important au monde qu'elle-même et cette capacité à s'auto supprimer de toute conversation ne peut être que louable. Je ne saisirais peut être jamais ce formidable don de soi, cette gentillesse sans limite, cette simplicité des choses qui me font tant défaut. C'est quelqu'un que j'admire profondément pour toutes ses qualités et tellement d'autres. Tant d'autres qu'il me serait impossible d'en faire la liste ici, je n'aurais, et c'est une certitude mathématique, jamais assez de place.

J'aurais tout aussi certainement jamais assez de place sur une liste pour y foutre tout les défauts de Malfoy. Non content d'être d'une prétention, d'un entêtement et d'une insolence sans bornes, il se paye la prétention de se foutre de tout. Un tel manque de conscience m'exaspère. Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Avec ses manières raaaaah…

En voilà un qui mériterais des baffes, y a que ça qui marcherais de toute façon. Il n'écoute que lui, ne respecte que lui. Vous n'avez rien à lui dire, il n'y a rien à faire. Il sauterait d'un pont qu'il survivrait à la chute par la simple force de son auto persuasion. C'est déconcertant.

Déconcertant comme un crétin égoïste et sans intérêt arrive toujours à se sortir de tout sans payer le prix de rien quand les gens tels que nous devons constamment subir toutes les foudres en raclant le sol avec les épaules.

Je pourrais tenir des heures à passer en revue tout les habitants de Poudlard, à vous dire à quel point ils sont fabuleux chacun dans leur façon d'être, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts mais se serait inutile. Inutile parce que vous avez tous compris. J'aurais beau tourner autour de la question pendant des heures et vous prendre le chou avec une conférence sur le comment du pourquoi tout le monde, n'importe où, sera toujours plus chouette que Malfoy, ça n'effacera pas la triste réalité :

Je suis tombée amoureuse de cet imbécile.

Et puis d'abord, on ne tombe pas amoureux. J'veux dire, on tombe d'une chaise, d'un trottoir ou dans les pommes et soit dit entres nous, j'ai jamais vu le moindre cœur perdre l'équilibre. Alors "tomber" amoureux, non. Et puis, c'est quoi "aimer" ?! Les gens disent que l'amour est quelque chose d'essentiel, hors, en plus d'être désolant, c'est anatomiquement faux. L'oxygène, ça c'est important pour vivre ! Essayez donc de tenir quelqu'un debout avec de la guimauve dans les poumons, qu'on rigole. Alors non, je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de ce crétin.

Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse, hein ?

Dites moi quelque chose, enfin, REAGISSEZ ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que je suis entrain de vivre ?!

Vous savez ce que c'est que d'avoir chaud et froid tout à la fois ? D'avoir les pieds qui décollent du sol à la simple idée de sa présence dans mon périmètre de sécurité. Dans votre tête, ça a déjà été le chaos ?! Je suis incapable de mettre les mots dans le bon sens quand il se tient près de moi et m'efforce au possible de faire tenir mes maudites boucles dans mon élastique histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'une pouilleuse de rat de laboratoire, alors que j'ai pas envie de m'efforcer à l'attacher ma tignasse. Depuis quand je m'occupe de tignasse d'abord ?

J'me sens mal quand il est loin, j'ai 5 ans quand il ne l'est plus. Je suis navrante. J'me flagellerais si je ne tenais pas autant à être assez jolie pour qu'il me remarque. AAAAARGH !

Allez les gens…Je ne sais pas, est ce qu'il existe des pilules, des injections, un sortilège pour venir à bout de ce type de symptôme ? Est-ce que je vais être obligée de vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?! Suis-je normale ? J'ai très envie de me persuader que j'ai définitivement perdu la boule plutôt que d'admettre que je suis tout simplement devenu accro à ce type, comme on devient accro à un type. Comme Barbie.

Il me mérite tellement pas en plus !

C'est vrai quoi, je suis intelligente, je ne me fais même pas de films sur le genre de relation que des gens tel que lui et moi pourrions avoir, puisqu'en dehors d'une scène de crime, rien au monde ne serait susceptible de nous rapprocher à moins de 2mètres l'un de l'autre.

Et le mariage ? Imaginez moi seulement 5 secondes mariée à un mec comme Drago Malfoy ?! Dans ce cas, la phrase « _le mariage, ça se fini au mieux par un divorce, au pire par un fait divers_ », prendrait tout son sens…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte !?

HAN ! Et s'il l'avait remarqué…

Nan mais imaginez un petit peu l'embarras dans lequel je serais s'il s'était rendu compte de quoi que se soit. Saisissez la gravité de la situation. Drago Malfoy qui se rend compte qu'il à du pouvoir sur vous. C'est la fin ! Je suis foutue. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse, je suis devenue suicidaire.

Et mes amis qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire…

Je suis la honte des Gryffondors. Je devrais probablement rendre mon écharpe et m'exiler loin dans la campagne Anglaise pour élever des chèvres. On ne peut décemment pas aimer ce type et continuer de vivre comme si de rien n'étais. C'est la dégringolade sociale assurée.

Ouuuuu…

Et si c'était génial d'être la copine de Drago Malfoy ? Et si tout devenait plus simple, plus beau, plus fun. Les gens accepteraient mon génie intellectuel, je ne serais plus l'intello de service mais une nana trop cool qui en a dans le crâne ? Genre, juste quelqu'un d'intéressant et pas profondément ennuyeuse ?! Un couple tel que pourrait l'être le nôtre serait peut être la formidable occasion de réunir pour de bon deux maisons vouée à la querelle éternelle. Voyez Roméo et Juliette ! Nan…mauvais exemple. Même pour lui je ne serais pas prête à sacrifier un ongle.

M'enfin, peut être cela pourrait être le début d'une ère nouvelle ou les gens apprendraient à se comprendre, à s'accepter dans leur différences. A rire ensemble des choses. A partager leurs peines et se soutenir mutuellement ?!

Oulààà, je m'enflamme. Ca reste Malfoy…

C'est le bazar, j'avais prévenu !

Et puis quoi, j'ai mon amour propre. Je ne suis pas de ces filles qui se laissent lamentablement embobinées par un clin d'œil ou un suçon dans le cou. Il m'en faut plus pour faire sauter le string ! Personne ne me fait assez envie pour que je laisse ma dignité au placard histoire de tirer un coup dans un coin sombre de Poudlard. Je vaux mieux que ça !

D'un autre côté…Drago Malfoy quoi. Sa réputation le précède. Je ne suis qu'une fille et aucun garçon jusqu'à présent ne m'a faite grimper au mur, les amants que j'ai connu n'ont pas fait se décollé le papier peint, loin de là. C'est presque triste d'avoir perdu sa virginité pour se retrouver avec une vie sexuelle aussi déprimante que la mienne. J'en ai assez de mater du plafond en priant pour que ça finisse. De céder par ennuis. Je veux vibrer, merde ! Je ne suis pas qu'un cerveau j'ai un point G moi aussi, n'en déplaise aux conservatistes.

Quoi que je ne sois pas tout à fait disposée à me vautrer dans la débauche. Je ne suis pas de ce bord là. Je ne suis pas de ces groupies à jeter Malfoy dans un coin de buisson pour forniquer sauvagement, faire l'amour du matin au soir comme des bêtes en rut. Prendre quotidiennement des risques insencés uniquement pour un plaisir bestial et primitif. Et risquer de se faire prendre...

NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXT !

J'ai envie de croire qu'avec lui se serait différent. Je dois être naïve. Ou malade. C'est ça !

Je suis malade. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux et serrer les dents très fort pour que tout ça me passe. C'est comme un virus. Ca s'attrape sans qu'on fasse gaffe, on est pas bien pendant quelques temps et hop, plus rien. Parti. Comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit. J'ai donc plus qu'à sagement patienter et me moquer de moi-même ceci fait. Nan parce que c'est vrai, faudrait être complètement maboule pour tomber amoureuse de Drago Malfoy.

Y a tellement d'autres choses intéressantes au dehors. Des tas de trucs à faire. Des pays à découvrir. Des expériences à tenter. Des gens formidables à rencontrer. Et la solitude, et le manque, et la tristesse à chaque coin de rue. Le néant de mon existence vide de sens à parcourir…

_Renifle_

J'suis pas du genre à pleurer d'habitude, j'vous jure, mais…un monde sans Drago se serait teeeellement triste en fait ! L'ennui à toutes les portes. La laideur pour horizon. Hors de question de vivre ça. S'il le faut, je paierais le prix de ma fantaisie. Tant pis. Je suis prête. Prête à assumer mes sentiments au grand jour. A vivre ma passion sans honte, ni remord. Je suis une femme fière et forte de ses convictions. J'aime Drago Malfoy et alors ?! Moquez vous, peu m'importe. Moi je connais le bonheur.

Dans un monde ou règne l'amour il n'est nul doute, nul crainte, nul montagne qui paraisse insurmontable. Voyager à deux, c'est voyager heureux. Nous sommes forts parce que nous sommes un, à deux.

C'est décidé. Plus le choix, plus de recul possible. Je révèle tout à Drago. Je lui dis : Drago, je t'aime ! Et c'est ainsi…

…Mais pas maintenant, maintenant j'ai cours de Potion, et après j'ai une rédaction à terminer et demain c'est pas possible on à prévu des trucs avec Harry et Ron alors euh.…

Comment ça "j'ai quitté Poudlard depuis 2 ans" ?!


End file.
